Pequeño y tierno amor
by Maestro Guerrero
Summary: Ellas han estado enamoradas desde hace mucho de tiempo de aquel apuesto joven humano, quien siempre las ha visitado en su soledad y las ha cuidado de una manera muy especial, ¿como lograrán declarar su amor estas cinco peculiares chicas a Issei? Descúbranlo en esta extraña, corta y adorable historia de amor


**Aclaración: El personaje Hyodou Issei es propiedad de Ichie Ishibumi, todo lo demás expuesto aquí es de mi propiedad intelectual, la historia fue creada solo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **.**

 **Pequeño y tierno amor**

 **.**

—¡Mooooooo! ¡¿Cuándo va a venir Isse-kun?! ¡Ya quiero hablar con él! —exclamaba una pequeña y adorable ninfa de agua, o también conocida como sirena, angustiada por estar esperando, en aquel claro, al muchacho antes mencionado.

—¡Por favor ya deja de quejarte, Luna! Todas estamos esperando con muchas ansias a Isse-kun, él vendrá a la hora establecida de siempre, y nunca ha faltado a su promesa, tú bien lo sabes y todas nosotras también —le replicó otra ninfa a su lado.

Aparte de las dos chiquillas que discutían entre sí, cerca de ellas habían tres ninfas más, y cabe aclarar que todas las diminutas chicas mantenían un aspecto físico muy similar entre sí: un pequeño cuerpo esbelto y de figura contorneada -con pechos algo grandecitos para su tamaño-; un largo, lacio y húmedo cabello negro, piel tersa, rostros adorables, orejas que parecían aletas -aletas las cuales estaban dispersas en pares tanto en su torso como en su cola-; finas alas de hada en su espalda, la típica cola de sirena en la parte baja de sus pequeños cuerpos y, para finalizar, unos melodiosos, relajantes y atrayentes tonos de voz femeninos.

Aunque habían ciertos detalles que las hacían diferenciarse unas de otras: por ejemplo Luna tenía unos adorables ojos azules y un mechón algo ancho de cabello ubicado a la derecha de su pequeña nariz; Mara tenía unos ojos marrones y un delgado mechón de cabello que encerraba su ojo izquierdo; Ylia tenía unos ojos verdes y un delgado mechón de cabello que caía grácilmente por la izquierda de su nariz; Rin tenía ojos color miel y un mechón casi igual al de Luna pero con uno muy delgado y pequeño cayendo hacia la izquierda; por último Yun tenía ojos rosados y su cabello estaba separado pero aun así tenía delgados y pequeños mechones que iban de aquí a allá.

—No sigan discutiendo, Mara y Luna. Isse-kun ya está por venir en cualquier momento y las verá a ustedes dos peleando por él, ¿acaso quieren que se vea triste por tal comportamiento? —preguntó la tercer ninfa, mirando con un rostro de desaprobación a ambas chicas de su especie, quienes lucieron arrepentidas.

—Lo lamentamos, Ylia —se disculpan Mara y Luna al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos vamos, tampoco hay que estar enojadas, tristes o muy ansiosas, recibamos con la misma sonrisa a nuestro lindo Isse-kun para que siga estando a gusto con nosotras —dijo una cuarta ninfa, acercándose al trío de antes, con un rostro compasivo y tranquilo.

—Y-Yun… d-dijiste li-lindo —tartamudeó una quinta ninfa, que estaba algo alejada de las cuatro anteriormente mencionadas, pero se acerca a ellas temerosa y jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos.

—¡¿Q-Q-Q-QU-QUÉ?! ¿¡D-De verdad lo he dicho, Rin?! ¡A-Ay santos dioses! —exclamó la pobre de Yun, viéndose sonrojadita y muy apenada —¡L-L-Lo siento, yo…! Y-Yo no puedo controlar mis emociones… —explicó luego, juntando sus manos y poniéndolas cerca de su corazón.

—C-Cada vez se hace más… d-difícil esconder nuestro afecto hacia él —comenta Rin nuevamente, levantando su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol y las gotas de agua en su tersa piel. Fue observada y escuchada por las demás, quienes se muestran igual que Yun, ruborizadas y acongojadas.

Los pequeños seres mágicos femeninos tenían sentimientos amorosos hacia aquel visitante tan especial para las cinco pequeñas, no sólo porque era una sola persona que las venía a ver cada día a la misma hora, a charlar animadamente con ellas y a conocerse mejor… sino que también les hacía sentir muy bien, las hacía sentir a gusto con su compañía y las cinco ninfas ansiaban poder volver a ver su rostro, a escuchar su tranquilizante voz… a hacerlas sentir especial, sin contar que notaban las famosas "mariposas en el estómago" cada vez que él venía, ¡o inclusive cuando hablaban de él en soledad!

—Y-Y… ¿c-cuándo se supone que se lo digamos? Q-Quiero decir… q-q-qu-que nos declaremos a él —pregunta Luna tiernamente mientras se mostraba con sus mejillitas sonrojadas y tartamudeando a más no poder.

—E-Eeeehh… n-no lo sé —le responde Mara en las mismas —I-I-Isse-kun nos quiere mucho, p-pero… ¿p-podrá corresponder a… nuestros sentimientos? —.

Mara, al hacer esa pregunta tan crucial, las demás quedaron en silencio, parecía ser que fue una buena interrogante, algo en lo que hizo que todas pensaran acerca de la complejidad real del asunto:

Issei era un humano, único en su especie pero humano al fin y al cabo, y ellas eran ninfas, pequeñas sirenas, parientes de hadas, destinadas a cuidar la hermosura de aquel claro en el bosque. Obviando el hecho de que él venía de otro mundo y no podía pasar mucho tiempo en el suyo, comprendieron allí que su amor podía tornarse imposible, así que las cinco mujercitas se pusieron muy tristes.

Para su gran fortuna, su melancolía no duró demasiado, ya que escucharon una melodía muy conocida por todas ellas, y la cual alegró enormemente su corazón.

Era una melodía mágica, imposible de ser igualada o copiada por otros humanos, calmante y adictiva por más veces que uno tuviera la dicha de escuchar… Que sonara dicha melodía era la señal de que Issei se acercaba.

Rápidamente, las cinco ninfas del lago corretearon nerviosas por aquí y allá, preguntándose entre sí y a las demás si se veían bien, ya que hoy podría ser el día más importante de su existencia.

Al transcurrir un par de minutos, el castaño hace acto de presencia, bajando una flauta de su boca, que era el objeto con el cual producía la canción antes mencionada. El muchacho, quien lucía vestido con una remera blanca de mangas cortas, unas bermudas de jeans y unas zapatillas deportivas, se acerca hasta el lago, él ya había divisado a las pequeñas ocupantes de la zona ni bien entró al claro, así que sin más se acerca hasta ellas.

—¡Bueeeen diiiiiaaaaa! —saluda el joven de manera muy animada y con una gran sonrisa cálida mientras dejaba una gran mochila en el suelo.

—¡B-Buen día, Isse-kun! —responden todas las diminutas chicas al unísono, con esas voces cantarinas y dulces que tenían, aunque un poco nerviosas, y para su desgracia el muchacho notó esto.

—Vaya, ¿qué ha sucedido? —pregunta Isse, ligeramente preocupado mientras se acuclillaba.

—¿D-De q-qué hablas, I-Isse-kun? —pregunta Mara, tratando de fingir, sin mucho éxito, que no pasaba nada.

—Es que te noto algo tensa, Mara, de hecho veo que todas lucen de esa manera, ¿sucedió algo malo mientras no estuve? —

—¡N-No ha p-pasado nada, I-Isse-kun, d-de verdad! —

El aludido solo las mira de una manera levemente reprobatoria, se conocían desde hace tiempo, y él sabía cuando algo andaba mal en el ambiente por las reacciones de las pequeñas ninfas.

—Bueno… —dijo él, apoyando sus piernas por debajo y felxionándolas para poder sentarse sobre ellas —Saben bien que pueden contarme lo que sea que ustedes quieran, todo lo que hablemos aquí se queda aquí y entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? —explica luego, y ante esa pregunta las cinco pequeñitas asienten con la cabeza al unísono nuevamente.

—¡Oh, oh! ¡Isse-kun! —llama Mara repentinamente, alzando enérgicamente su brazo derecho, captando la atención del joven —¿P-Puedo… subirme a tu brazo? —pregunta luego, jugando con sus dedos y viéndose levemente ruborizada por andar pidiendo eso.

—Claro, ven —respondió el castaño, acercándose al estanque con ambas manos juntas para que la pequea ninfa pudiera trepar.

—¡O-Oye eso no es justo, Mara! ¡Se supone que hoy yo iría primero! —reclamó Luna, haciendo pucheritos por la molestia.

—¿¡P-Pero y yo?! ¡Y-Yo también quiero subirme a Isse-kun! —demandó Yun, desesperada por querer tener su oportunidad de estar cerca del joven. Todas las demás ninfas la miraron asombradas y apenadas, para que así la pequeñita se diera cuenta de que lo que dijo se malinterpretó, por lo que se ruborizó en extremo —¡D-D-Di-Dije a-a-acerca d-de su-subirme a su hombros o a su cabeza, t-tontas! —gritó enojada la pequeña hacia sus hermanas.

—¡A ver, a ver, cálmense todas! —clamó el joven de corto cabello castaño, exigiendo a las ninfas que se tranquilizaran. De inmediato las pequeñas aludidas se quedaron calladas y cabizbajas —¿Acaso ya olvidaron el trato que teníamos? Nada de peleas, respeto y sinceridad ante todo, ¿lo recuerdan? Y ahora que viene al caso rememorar… Mara, ya habíamos establecido previamente que cada día de la semana le tocaría a una de ustedes. Los lunes serían de Luna, los Martes eran tuyos Mara, los Miércoles de Ylia, los Jueves de Rin y los Viernes de Yun, ¿acaso me equivoco? —.

—N-No… t-tienes razón, Isse-kun —replicó Luna, sin dejar de esconder su rostro avergonzado por la culpa.

—L-Lo… lo siento mucho, Isse-kun —contesta Mara, en las mismas.

—P-Por un momento lo hemos olvidado, Isse-kun… —dijo Ylia, jugando con sus dedos al igual que Rin.

—P-Por favor perdónanos, Isse-kun —pidió Rin, temerosa de querer observar a los ojos de aquel joven.

—S-Sí, p-por favor acepta nuestras disculpas, Isse-kun, no estés enojado con nosotras, ¿sí? —pide también Yun.

—¡L-Lo sentimos mucho! —exclamaron las cinco ninfas nuevamente al unísono, inclinando su cabeza en señal de verdadero y profundo arrepentimiento.

—Bueno bueno, está bien, las perdono… pero no hagan eso, si bien saben que yo nunca podría estar enojado con ustedes —responde el castaño, a lo que las cinco chicas pequeñas levantan la cabeza, sorprendidas e ilusionadas —Eso sí, voy a tener que pedirles que sean tolerantes y respetuosas, no me gustaría que esto se repita, ¿de acuerdo? —pregunta luego, simulando una mirada seria.

—¡Sí, Isse-kun! —respondieron las cinco mujercitas, enérgicamente y en conjunto.

—Muy bien —dijo el muchacho —Ahora, volviendo con nuestro trato, mientras discutíamos se me ha ocurrido algo que les alegrara aun más: he decidido que toda esta semana dejaré que todas se suban en mis hombros, cabeza o regazo, donde ustedes más prefieran, ¿qué les parece? —

—¿¡D-De verdad?! —exclamaron todas las chicas, como si no pudieran creerlo.

—Claro que sí, así que vengan, pueden subir si lo desean —contesta Issei, inclinándose un poco más para que les resulte más fácil a las ninfas poder subir.

Así Luna, Mara, Ylia, Rin y Yun se esforzaron por tratar de escalar sobre los brazos del castaño valiéndose solo de sus manos, y al ver que las diminutas chicas la tenían bastante difícil pues decidió ayudarlas un poco.

—Listo, ¿están cómodas? —preguntó el muchacho.

—¡Sí, Isse-kun! —responden todas.

Yun y Luna yacían sentadas en el hombro izquierdo del castaño, a su derecha estaba Ylia y en su cabeza se ubicaron Mara y Rin.

—Moveré mi cabeza con lentitud. Mara, Rin, por las dudas agárrense de mis cabellos por si hago un movimiento brusco —avisa Issei, a lo que las aludidas le responden afirmativamente. El muchacho entonces se gira lentamente a su izquierda para observar a Yun y Luna —¿Ambas están cómodas ahí? ¿El espacio es suficiente? —.

—E-Estamos bien aquí, Isse-kun, gracias por preocuparte —contesta Yun, un poco nerviosa y haciendo ademanes con su mano derecha.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú Ylia? —pregunta, girándose muy despacio hacia la derecha.

—G-Gracias, Isse-kun, estoy muy bien —le contesta la aludida.

—Perfecto —comenta el castaño, relajándose un poco.

—U-U-Uu-uhmmm… I-Issee-kuuun —llamó Luna repentinamente.

—Dime, Luna, ¿qué sucede? —cuestionó el muchacho.

—E-Este… p-pues verás, y-yo… e-eeeehhmmmm… q-quería… —trataba de hablar la pobre chica de diminuto tamaño.

—¿Sí? —vuelve a cuestionar Issei.

—Q-Quería p-pr-preguntarte algo… s-si no te molesta, claro —responde Luna.

—No, claro que no me molesta. Adelante, pregúntame lo que tengas que preguntarme, Luna —comentó el castaño.

—I-Isse-kun, a-a ti t-te… ¿te gustan las chicas grandes? —Luna soltó de manera repentina aquella curiosa y sorprendente consulta.

Issei no dijo nada por unos momentos, quedó bastante descolocado con aquella interrogante, y las demás ninfas miraron muy preocupadas a Luna, sintiéndose terriblemente avergonzadas y pidiendo que la tierra se las tragara. Estuvo muy mal que la ninfa de nombre de satélite natural haya formulado esa pregunta sin antes consultar con las demás, pero bueno, el desastre ya estaba hecho y tenían que aguantárselas.

—Pues… no lo sé… para ser sincero no entiendo muy bien tu pregunta, Luna, ¿te refieres a chicas más altas que yo o chicas más adultas? —Issei trató de responder aunque formulando otra interrogante para poder dar una contestación más clara. Por otro lado el castaño no pudo evitar empezar a sospechar de algo en particular…

—D-De chi-chicas más grandes… a-así como tú, con tu estatura o-o bueno, casi… —nuevamente contesta la pequeña ninfa, y sus amigas se estaban carcomiendo las uñas del nerviosismo porque estaba por revelar ese secreto guardado por todas.

—Chicas de mi estatura, como yo… —susurra el castaño, en un tono que, claramente, demostraba que estaba sospechando con más fuerzas —Luna, ¿a dónde quieres llegar con tales preguntas? Porque sinceramente me parecen algo… curiosas —cuestionó Issei, lo que efectivamente eriza la piel de la chiquilla y de todas las demás, ya no sabían dónde meterse para contestar eso.

—¡E-E-E-Eh-Eh b-bu-bueno y-yooo…! —trató de contestar la ninfa, moviendo erráticamente sus brazos hacia cualquier lado, con un rostro completamente rojo de vergüenza y nerviosismo.

—Lunaaaa… —dice el castaño, queriendo obligar con la mirada y con su voz a que la pequeña le dijera la verdad, luego mira a Yun como queriendo adivinar su complicidad —Yuuuuun… —dice luego, asustando a la aludida y haciendo que, tanto ella como Luna, se abrazaran fuertemente —Chicas, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —interroga finalmente, de manera general.

La tensión iba cada vez más en aumento en el ambiente, y Rin, la ninfa que parecía más tímida de todas, no podía aguantarlo. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser muy honesta y ser incapaz de guardar un secreto por tanto tiempo, menos en esas condiciones, así que no pudo más y decidió soltarlo todo.

—¡T-TODAS TE AMAMOS, ISSE-KUN! ¡ESTAMOS ENAMORADAS DE TI! —gritó la pequeña Rin, apretando con fuerza sus puños y cerrando los ojos, para luego abrirlo y observar al muchacho, quien se giraba hasta verla a los ojos, completamente anonadado —¡D-Desde la primera vez que nos vimos, desde esa primera vez que nos conocimos, que nos hablaste y decidiste pasar el tiempo con nosotras, a-algo… algo empezó a aflorar en nuestros corazones… e-era ese sentimiento tan hermoso y problemático que sufren los humanos… e-era el amor! ¡N-Nos enamoramos de ti, Isse-kuun! ¡P-Por favor perdónanos, sabemos… sabemos que está mal! ¡E-El que unas ninfas como nosotras se enamoren de un humano es…! —

—Ssssshhhhhhh —le interrumpe el castaño, acallando sus lamentos.

Por desgracia, no sólo Rin se hallaba llorando sino también las demás, Mara, Yun, Luna e Ylia, las pobres y adorables ninfas del lago tenían sus bellos ojos humedecidos por la tristeza de saber que padecían la enfermedad del amor imposible.

Para su gran sorpresa, Issei no se mostró enojado sin nada por el estilo, sin todo lo contrario… con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad.

—Vengan aquí —pide el muchacho, juntando sus brazos como si fuera a arropar un bebé junto a él. Las ninfas le obedecen, bajando lentamente hasta ese lugar y quedándose todas juntitas, observándolo con sus rostros lastimeros.

—Así que por esto es que me has preguntado esas cosas, ¿eh Luna? —interrogó Issei, a lo que la aludida le contesta que sí con la cabeza —Queriendo conocer si a mí me gustaría más una chica humana de mi estatura y edad… Ustedes me conocen desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿no es así? —las cinco ninfas le responden que sí con la cabeza —Y ustedes a mí de igual manera. Siempre nos hemos contado las cosas, siempre hemos hablado con sinceridad y con mucha calma, a veces bromeando, pero charlando con sentido, y… bueno, esta declaración de amor, eh… me ha tomado muy desprevenido… —dijo luego.

Mara, Luna, Yun, Rin e Ylia se mostraron muy desconsoladas, ya que tomaron ese comentario del chico como una negativa ante sus sentimientos.

—… Pero eso no significa que no esté feliz con lo que me han dicho. Muy por el contrario, me siento como la persona más afortunada de todo el universo —expresó luego.

Las cinco pequeñas sirenas lo miraron incrédulas en un primer momento, pero segundos después se mostraron muy pero que muy felices, con unas sonrisas que, si bien se veían pequeñas, se notaba que encerraban una alegría tan inmensa como el propio sol.

—Yo creo que el amor no se limita a los seres de mí misma especie, el amor se puede encontrar en cualquier otro. Puede que sea correspondido o puede que no, puede que sea legal a los ojos de la sociedad, del mundo… o puede ser prohibido. En este caso, para mí, es algo que tiene mi completo consentimiento —

—¿¡E-Eso… eso q-quiere decir… q-que también nos amas, Isse-kun?! —exclama Yun, con unos ojitos soñadores-

El aludido asiente.

—Sí, así es, las amo —responde el castaño, y las cinco ninfas no podían caber en sí del gozo —Permítanme serles franco… yo también me he sentido atraído desde el primer día en que las conocí. Eso sí, cualquier otra persona que sepa acerca de esta relación no lo aceptará… al menos no en mi mundo —

—¡¿E-E-Eso q-quiere d-decir… q-que so-somos novios?! —exclamó Mara, muy sonrojada al igual que las demás tiernas ninfas.

Issei nuevamente deja ver una cálida sonrisa en su cara.

—Claro que sí… mis lindas sirenas —contesta Issei de manera muy romántica, haciendo bailar los corazones de las pequeñas y adorables ninfas.

—¡I-ISSE-KUN! —exclamaron Luna, Yilie, Yun, Mara y Rin al unísono, dando un brinco y pegándose al rostro del castaño para así llenarlo a besos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **¿Fin…?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No prometo nada acerca de una continuación o una historia con una trama completa para esto, de momento es sólo un capítulo "libre", aunque… quien sabe, puede que lo termine haciendo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estaremos leyendo próximamente. Hasta luego!**


End file.
